1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for converting a trimming machine having a press die and a cutting plate for the preferably three-sided trimming of a stack of sheets. This invention relates to a method for converting a trimming machine having a press die and a cutting plate for the preferably multi-sided trimming of a stack of sheets, the cutting plate and the press die being replaced in order to change the format of the stack of sheets. This invention relates to a method for converting a trimming machine having a press die and a cutting plate for the multi-sided trimming of a stack of sheets, the cutting plate and the press die fixed to a press die holder being replaced in order to change the format of the stack of sheets.
2. Prior Art
When converting trimming machines for the preferably three-sided trimming of a stack of sheets, which in the specialist jargon are designated “automatic three-knife trimmers”, use is made of a stationary lower cutting plate and a press die that can be moved up and down in order to compress the stack of sheets as it is trimmed.
The press die and the cutting plate are matched to the respective sheet format. For this purpose, the press die and the cutting plates correspond to the cutting knives. For this reason, in the event of changing paper formats, the press die and the cutting plate have to be changed in order to match the sheet format to be trimmed in each case. Hitherto, the conversion of the trimming machine which was necessitated as a result was carried out manually. This requires not only time but, above all, experience and skill as well; this is because, above all, the die plate of the press die, which is normally formed of paperboard, must be adhesively bonded underneath a format plate of the press die, generally formed of hardwood, in an accurate relative position in relation to the format plate, since, even in the event of small deviations from the intended position, bonding the die plate under the format plate would result in damage to the die plate and above all to the cutting knives.